Tradicions
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Quan el senyor vestit de vermell amb barba blanca no ve a casa teva llavors toca improvisar, Aoshi x Misao. Oneshot.


Aoshi y Misao són propietat del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki i de Shueisha

**Tradicion****s**

**Por Natsumi Niikura**

La neu cobria Kyoto amb el seu mant blanc, era un hivern realment fred. Al pati de l'Aoiya uns reflexos blavós trencaven la pau del lloc, la blancor va ser maculada per un degoteig carmesí, amb allò els reflexos es varen apagar i l'imponent silueta de l'Okashira es va mostrar.

—"_He tornat a fallar…"_

La mà de l'Aoshi sagnava, era la quarta vegada que la seva pràctica acabava amb el sagnat d'alguna part del seu cos. Aquella tècnica se lo estava resistint, cosa no era habitual, sempre havia estat molt hàbil i aprenia qualsevol tècnica amb facilitat, potser encara era massa jove per dominar l¡estil de lluita de l'antic Okashira. I parlant de coses poc habituals, no havia vist a la petita Misao en tot el matí.

—Hannya, on és la Misao? —l'Okashira va llençar la pregunta en l'aire.

—No l'he vista —l'Oni va apareixer darrere seu—. Deu ser amb l'Okina.

—Qui es amb mi? —l'ancià va camina fins a ells.

—Busquem la Misao —aclarir en Hannya.

—El meu terròs de sucre... —l'Aoshi va dirigir una mirada glaçada a l'ancià que es va estremir— l'he vista vagarejant a la planta de dalt, serà a la seva habitació.

—Dalt no hi era, vinc d'allà —en Shikijo somreia burleta.

—El meu angelet ha desapareguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! —a l'ancià li queien les llàgrimes.

—Prou —a l'Aoshi li bategava una veneta a la templa— fes alguna cosa d'utilitat.

L'Okashira es va allunyar de l'avi, en comptes de plorar podria fer alguna cosa més útil i buscar-la. El molestava molt no saber on era la seva petita kunoichi, ves a saber en quin embolic s'estaria ficant ara, li cauria una bona reprimenda quan la trobés. Aquella petita nena inconscient que es creia fora de perill de tot, com si a ella no pogués passar-li mai res de dolent, sempre vagarejant amunt i avall, cantussejant, joguinejant i rient molt animada, encara què... raó no li faltava, ell mai permetria que li passés res de dolent, no mentre continués amb vida.

L'Aoshi recorria l'Aoiya amb calma aparent preguntant a tothom si havien vist a la més joveneta dels Oni, però ningú en sabia res, s'havia esfumat en l'aire. Cada minut la seva enrabiada creixia, avall no hi havia ni rastre, va pujar les escales per dirigir-se a les habitacions, el passadís estava desert, va caminar de pressa fins a l'habitació de la nena i sense cerimònies va obrir la porta, allà tampoc hi era, va continuar amb la resta d'habitacions indistintament de si estaven ocupades o no. No hi era a cap d'elles, només quedava un lloc per mirar, el seu despatx. Va obrir la porta bruscament però allà només hi eren els llibres i els seus mobles.

—On coi t'has ficat, burra...

Darrere seu va escoltar córrer algú, no va haver de girar-se per saber de qui es tractava.

—Aoshi-sama! —la petita va córrer cap a ell amb un ampli somriure.

—On eres? —va preguntar molest sense la més mínima intenció de dissimular-ho— vull una explicació.

La nena se'l va mirar amb una ganyota murri somrient amb innocència, estava empipat però això no espatllaria els seus plans, va abraçar-se a les cames de l'Aoshi.

—Sap quin dia es avui? —l'Okashira la va mirar amb fredor—. Jooooo... digui-ho...

—Vint-i-quatre de desembre —la petita va alçar els bracets i ell la va alçar, en entendre el seu gest—. Encara espero la teva explicació.

—He llegit una cosa molt xula a un llibre que té l'Oma-chan —va alçar una cella molest per que donés tantes voltes en comptes de respondre— hi ha països on avui és una festa i es fan regals, ve un senyor gras vestit de vermell amb barba blanca que entra per les xemeneies i et deixa regals si ets bo — va finalitzar amb un gran somriure.

—I això què hi té a veure?

—Està ferit! —vas esquinçar un tros del seu obi per embenar-li la mà— ha de curar-se...

El ninja va observar la seva improvisada bena rosa, acabaven de regalar-li un uniforme nou i ja l'estava destrossant, aquella nena no tenia remei, i a sobre li canviava de tema sense dignar-se a donar-li una excusa.

—Perquè no ve mai aquí aquest senyor? —el ninja pensava quina explicació donar-li, la petita va decantar el cap—. Doncs he pensat que vostè es posaria trist.

—Perquè ho hauria de estar?

La kunoichi l'havia descol·locat, pensava que voldria saber perquè no li portaven res a ella, no entenia perquè hauria de entristir-se ell, coneixia la tradició i només portaven regals als nens i ell ja no ho era.

—Baixi'm —l'Oni la va deixar a terra— per que vostè es molt bo hauria de portar-li molts regals —va obrir els seus bracets tot el que va poder per donar més èmfasi al que deia— així que com que ell no ve he pensat... que si a vostè no li fa res... que jo no sigui un senyor gras vestit de vermell, amb barba i tot això... —va joguinejar amb els seus ditets— doncs que jo...

La petita va arrencar a córrer deixant inacabada la frase i a l'Aoshi petrificat sense comprendre i imaginant a la seva nena amb l'aspecte d'aquell home, aquella imatge va provocar-li una esgarrifança, quina imatge més espantosa. Els passets de la nena el van retornar a la realitat just a temps per caçar-la al vol.

—Doncs si no l'importa jo li faré un regal sempre en aquest dia —li va fer entrega un paper— jo me l'estimo tot això i molt més —va besar la galta del seu tutor i després els seus llavis per saltar novament a terra—. Bon Nadal, Aoshi-sama!

L'Okashira la va observar allunyar-se contenta pel passadís fins que la va perdre de vista, va mirar el regal de la Misao, havia dibuixat el cel nocturn, amb una enorme lluna plena i totes les constel·lacions que li havien ensenyat, a un dels marges havia escrit "Per que sempre pugui veure les estrelles encara que plogui. L'estimo molt Aoshi-sama"

—Bleda... —un dolç somriure va aparèixer als seus llavis, commogut pel present de la seva protegida.

********************************************************************

Un formigueig al seu nas el va fer obrir els seus ulls blaus, el cabell de la seva esposa era el causant, aquella dona que havia estat la seva germaneta, la seva filla, la seva protegida, les seves ganes de viure i que havia travessat la seva cuirassa de gel, va somriure al comprovar que fingia estar adormida, es va apropar a la seva oïda per xiuxiuejar-li...

—Misao, sé que estàs desperta —va besar el seu front mentre ella s'acomodava més.

—Mentida, estic adormida...

—Ja ho veig. Doncs així... —va quedar-se en silenci fins que la va veure obrir un ull tota encuriosida.

—Doncs així...?

—Què no dormies? —la ninja va fer morros emmurriada—. Tinc un regal per tu, però si estàs adormida...

—Què és? Estic desperta, estic desperta —el va mirar amb els ulls brillants.

L'Aoshi va abandonar el futón per fer-li entrega de la roba a la seva esposa, la yukata d'hivern que utilitzava per dormir i que havia perdut en algun moment de la nit a mans del seu marit. La mostela es va vestir a tota velocitat somrient alegrament mentre l'Aoshi feia el mateix, continuava essent d'allò més infantil en certes ocasions, però allò era el que la feia tant única.

—Tanca els ulls —va xiuxiuejar a la seva oïda, ella va obeir a l'instant.

L'ex-Okashira va agafar-la de la mà i la va portar a fora de l'habitació per desprès agafar-la en braços i pujar d'un salt fins a la teulada de l'Aoiya, no havia nevat en tota la tarda per tant el seu improvisat seient continuava net de neu. La va acomodar per immediatament seure a la seva esquena abraçant-la amb força i cobrint-la amb una manta.

—Ja pots obrir-los —va xiuxiuejar tot besant-li el coll.

—Wow! Quantes estrelles!

Era una nit clara, la lluna plena es veia resplendent envoltada de milions d'estrelles que es veien més nítidament que mai. Es va girar a poc a poc per somriure-li al seu Aoshi, ell era el millor regal que mai podria tenir.

—Són totes per a tu, un cop em vas regalar les estrelles i avui te les torno.

—Són precioses —l'Aoshi li va fer entrega d'una capseta.

—-I això per que les tinguis sempre a prop teu.

L'Okashira va obrir la capseta traient del seu interior un collaret amb algunes pedres que simulaven les estrelles i un petit colgant amb forma de mitja lluna, recordava haver-lo vist a un aparador, a una botiga d'importació europea, i haver-se quedat una bona estona embadalida mirant-ho. La Misao es va incorporar per fer-li un petó, després va saltar a l'habitació per tornar al cap de pocs minuts acomodant-se un altre cop sota la manta.

—Jo també tinc un regal per a tu —va fer un somriure ample donant-li un paquet ben embolicat— espero que t'agradi.

L'Aoshi el va desembolicar ple de curiositat, mai donava pistes de si li agradava o no alguna cosa, però ella sempre sabia el que volia i mai anava al que seria obvi com un joc de té o alguna arma, i aquesta vegada havia tornat a encertar-la de ple. Havia sentit a parlar d'un llibre de tècniques especials i portava un temps buscant-lo, però no ha via manera de trobar-lo, semblava ser que ella l'havia trobat primer.

—De vegades penso que em llegeixes la ment...

—És que es ben fàcil saber que penses —va riure divertida.

—No és el que pensa la resta.

—Això és per que ells no et coneixen com ho faig jo. A més... tinc un altre regal per a tu, donam la mà —la Misao va dirigir la mà de l'Aoshi al seu ventre per somriure-li dolçament—. Endevina...

L'aoshi va fer un ampli somriure en comprendre a que es referia la seva dona. Es van besar apassionadament, ara serien un més a la família, aquest seria un Nadal molt especial per a tots dos.

—Bon Nadal Aoshi…

—Bon Nadal Misao.

**FI**

Un oneshot que vaig escriure per Nadal, el pujo tot i ser en ple juny, no em venia de gust esperar fins a Nadal un altre cop. Us desitjaria un bon Nadal però diria que no ve gaire al cas jejeje. Un petó.


End file.
